Hemligheten
by Saphira101
Summary: Godric teaches his childe a valuable lesson...while Godric himself realizes a new secret about vampiric nature.


Hemligheten

It was another cool and dank night in the old forest. The trees loomed overhead, barely concealing the brilliance of the full moon in the dark sky above. The stars barely shone in contrast to its milky brightness.

Eric had been a vampire nearly a year—and things could have been going worse. Of course, they also could have been going more smoothly. He was always hungry, as was to be expected from a young vampire—yet his sexual urges were nearly insatiable. True, a strong carnal desire often came along with the vampiric transformation, but Godric was having a difficult time keeping him focused on learning crucial hunting tactics when Eric's earliest instinct after the catch was to ravish—even before the feeding. It was exasperating at times—and yet, Godric hated to see his childe unsatisfied.

Tonight was one of those nights. Eric had not taken a woman for nearly a month and he was becoming increasingly cranky—angry, almost.

"Let's rest here for the night," Godric suggested, cutting Eric short on one of his rampages regarding how he could no longer taste beer. Sitting down in the clearing by the small stream they'd come to, Eric reluctantly sat down beside him.

"Build a fire," Godric requested simply.

"Why?" Eric wanted to know. "We don't need heat. Do you want to attract humans here?"

"Any humans we can deal with like flies," Godric stated, "The fire keeps away the beasts. No need to deal with them."

Eric grunted or made some kind of similar throat noise and lay down in his assemblage of animal furs—attire which he'd chosen to keep out of mere pride for his people, much like Godric's tattoos. Symbols of their past lives, their mortal lives. Not that Godric had much choice in keeping his tattoos. They would always be a part of him now…

Godric was pulled from his thoughts by Eric's erratic breathing…he'd fed well today but his carnal desires were quickly overpowering the satisfaction he'd obtained from the blood.

"You'll be all right, Eric," Godric said soothingly, reaching out and squeezing his companion's shoulder, "We'll find a nearby village tomorrow. I wouldn't mind feeding again, either." Still, Eric's breathing became more labored…not labored, perhaps frustrated, as if he was trying hard to refrain from something.

Suddenly a bit weary and anxious for it to be sunrise so they could change location, Godric decided to lie down and sleep for a bit. He lay near Eric, his face turned away, towards the flames. He soon began to doze…

Godric soon awoke to Eric's moans…and did the only thing he could think of, something he hadn't done since the night Eric had awoken a vampire: he began to stroke his hair. Very lightly, like a father does a son. This quieted the moaning a bit, but Eric was still slightly wrestles and panting. Godric glanced down to see that Eric was in fact touching himself. Had he ever done that before? Had Godric even done it when he was still growing accustomed to the lustful emotions of vampirism?

If Godric had had the need to breathe, he would have lost the ability at what happened next. Eric grasped Godric's hand and placed it on his own manhood. It was solid as a rock…could it be possible that Eric fancied him a woman? No…as much as Godric could have made sense of the matter that way, it wouldn't make any sense. Vampires could not become delusional…if anything they viewed the world with the clearest perception of any being on the planet. No…Eric knew exactly what he was doing.

Godric shifted his gaze slightly at the distant flash of lighting and rumble of thunder from the other side of the mountain beyond the trees. He now realized it was raining too, a light drizzle, but slanted from the gusts which had begun when he'd first fallen asleep.

Suddenly aware that he had moved in his sleep and was now facing towards Eric, Godric realized the heat of the fire on his back. Curious…it seemed that perhaps his heightened emotions were making him more susceptible to the temperature around him. And those eyes…Eric's beautiful blue eyes seemed almost grey in the dim light of the fire, glazed over with lust and something that looked like anguish or pain. Discomfort…

Bringing Godric back to the task at hand, Eric began to move his maker's hand up and down over his shaft. The elder vampire nearly recoiled at this—something he hadn't done for centuries—until he made up his mind that it was his responsibility to slake his childe's desires. He would not let this beautiful man suffer…even if Eric probably did not fully understand why he was doing it himself.

Eric's fangs appeared in response to Godric's ministrations. Almost as if he was curious, he reached up and idly began to stroke a finger along the tattoo encircling Godric's neck. Closing his eyes at his own sudden arousal, Godric inhaled deeply and began to gently squeeze Eric. The other vampire's pleading groan only helped to persuade Godric further. Very carefully, Godric entwined one leg over his childe's calf as Eric growled and pulled him closer, grasping his maker's arousal in return.

Godric was now fully feeling the heat and it wasn't just from the flames on his back. Arching into Eric's touch, he felt the Viking use his free hand to pull Godric's face closer to his own. The wind picked up, howling among the branches as another flash of sky fire struck, closer this time. Godric hissed quietly as his own fangs erupted.

Near enough to kiss now, the two vampires began to writhe against each other. Godric felt amazing sensations circulate throughout his lower regions, almost as if they passed between Eric and himself. He took in a breath when Eric went from writhing to outright bucking and knew that he was close. Godric had never imagined it could take so little time…yet he too could feel the oncoming wave.

Godric began squeezing tighter, almost enough to cause pain—just enough to finish Eric. For the first time tonight, his own breathing grew ragged and he began to moan as Eric thrust into his hand one final time, the sharp shudder ripping through him like the lightning from the approaching storm.

With the feeling of his childe's manhood throbbing against his own, Godric succumbed to his own release, a small moan escaping his nearly colorless lips as Eric nipped his shoulder hard enough to draw blood.

Then, almost as if it had raged in harmony with the lust of the two creatures below, the storm slowly began to dissipate.

Godric's keen senses lulled him awake with the pull of the approaching dawn. The fire was now nothing, save for some moist ash. They'd have to move on soon. It was then that the previous night's events all came flooding back to him. An event involving feelings which even _he_ did not understand, even having lived for over a millennia. Then again, he hadn't had a childe for the majority of that time…a responsibility he'd been so sure he was ready to assume. Surely, there could be no more surprises, he'd thought. Obviously, however, there were still many secrets to be discovered.

Very aware of Eric's slender arm still draped over his own torso, Godric very carefully glanced back at the other man so as not to wake him just yet. Then, very slowly, he took hold of Eric's hand and began to ever so gently remove his arm. He could only hope that his childe, now satiated, would have forgotten the previous night's tirade.

But Godric still had much to learn about being a maker…

"Godric, we must talk about what happened last night," Eric stated as soon as they'd embarked to find a new destination out of the sun, having lost one night to the exhaustion which had resulted from their explorations.

"There is nothing to discuss," replied Godric simply as he managed to keep a half-step ahead of Eric.

"Eric, don't you tell me that wasn't anything. Are you trying to run away from it? From the fact that you've brought out some sort of beast in me? It is unnatural to do such things…last night—last night, a curse was upon me. I wasn't myself. Why did you not warn me of such curses? And furthermore, why did you yield to my animalistic desires?"

"Animalistic?" Godric finally stopped and glanced up at the warrior. "Do you not think that all we do is animalistic? Every day, you feed—nearly every day, you force yourself upon innocent women—as I have done. Did you not think that last night was much the same, only that I was willing?"

Eric just stared at him.

"Vampires do not think as mortals," Godric continued, "our cravings are endless. We take what we can get, when we can get it. We do not abide by rules or doctrine…our only morals concern preserving our own well-being."

"But—to lay with a man…to feel such feelings for a man…to let him touch you…the way you touched me and I touched you…how we touched each other…it is simply _wrong_."

"You'll soon see, my childe," responded the angelic young man before him, "that life for us is no longer about right or wrong. Only survival and death."

Eric scoffed. "So the only way I can survive is to be with you as I am with women? This is madness." He stalked off, leaving Godric to ponder his own words.

Eric returned a week later looking more disheveled than he ever had since his turning. His hair was untidy in a manner which made Godric want to smooth it.

"There are no camps for a while. I checked," he stated matter-of-factly, not meeting his maker's eyes.

Godric just nodded and went back to the piece of stone he was whittling out of mere boredom.

After a few moments, Eric broke the silence again. "I can't bare it anymore, Godric. I simply can't stay away from you. I loathe you for turning me into this creature who fails to obey natural laws…who has made me fear my very self. Yet I can't stay away from you. I still wish to seek your advice like a son does his father, to walk with you like a brother, to look down at you like a child…to hold you as a lover." He cringed visibly at those last words, tears of blood beginning to stream down his cheeks.

For the first time in one week, Godric smiled and met Eric's eyes.

"Then, hold me, _min barn_."

Translations:

Hemligheten: Secrets

Min barn: My child


End file.
